Y si?
by Gorgino
Summary: (Anna 14 años, Elsa 17 años) Anna después de ver lo que Elsa dibujo en la ventana de su cuarto decide enfrentar a su hermana para saber la verdad, sin saber que esta acción cambiara completamente su vida. Elssana, yuri, Frozen.
1. y si?

**Siempre después de ver una película o leer una historia nos preguntamos "Y SIII?" y con estas dos palabras un sinfín de historias surgen en nuestras cabezas, esta es solo una de tantas que existen.**

Elsa está encerrada en su cuarto, como lo ha estado por tantos años, solamente sale para comer y para sus clases con sus institutrices y su padre, mira el reloj y sabe que Anna comenzar a tocar la puerta en cualquier momento, pidiéndole que salga a jugar con ella.

Anna: Elsa, y si hacemos un muñeco?, ven vamos a jugar?

Elsa: vete Anna, déjame sola!

Anna: solíamos ser amigas, dime que nos pasó, acaso hice algo malo? Por favor Elsa sal y dime que es lo que está pasando?

Elsa: Anna por favor solo vete, déjame sola!

Elsa logro escuchar los pasos de Anna mientras se alejaba, siempre a la misma hora todos los días Anna tocaba a su puerta, pidiéndole que saliera pero Elsa no lo hacía, no podía poner en peligro a su amada Anna, así es Elsa se había dado cuenta hace unos dos o tres años que amaba a Anna más que como una hermana y por ese sentimiento estaba más decidida que nunca a no salir y poner en peligro a la persona más importante para ella.

Elsa: perdón Anna, pero no quiero lastimarte, ya lo hice una vez, y no volverá a pasar, así tenga que romperme el corazón, no te lastimare otra vez.

Elsa se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, inmersa en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta pero la escarcha se comenzó a formar en las ventanas.

Elsa: siempre pasa lo mismo después de que Anna viene, ella me afecta demasiado, no me puedo controlar con ella cerca, pero no quiero que se aleje de mí, pero si está cerca podría lastimarla…

Sin darse cuenta la joven rubia comenzó a dibujar un corazón en la ventana, y puso "E + A" dentro de él.

Elsa: si tan solo no tuviera estos poderes, podría estar contigo mi amada Anna.

Anna se sentó debajo de ese árbol al cual siempre iba después de tratar de convencer a Elsa de salir y hablar con ella, pero como siempre fallaba, ese árbol no era muy bonito, ni daba la mejor sombra pero tenía algo que ningún otro tenia, una vista perfecta del cuarto de su hermana.

Anna: Elsa si tan solo me dejaras entrar, las cosas podrían ser como antes, incluso mejores.

Como siempre la pelirroja se quedaba horas viendo hacia el cuarto de su hermana, pensado en cómo serían las cosas si ellas estuvieran juntas como antes, lo divertido que sería ir al pueblo y jugar con otros niños, ir a jugar al bosque, hacer un picnic son sus padres, quedarse hasta tarde contando historias de terror, cuando vio algo raro en las ventanas de la habitación de Elsa, parecía que se estaba formando hielo en ellas.

Anna: que? Hielo, en esta época y solo en el cuarto de Elsa?

La joven princesa se acercó para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando y para su sorpresa logro ver un corazón dibujado en la ventana de su hermana pero lo que más la desconcertó fue lo que Elsa había escrito dentro "E+A", acaso su hermana si la quería, y si la quería porque se alejaba de ella, estas preguntas abrumaron la mente de la pelirroja.

Anna: tal vez padre o madre me digan que está pasando si soy muy insistente.

La joven princesa corrió rápidamente hacia el despacho del rey para intentar saber la verdad de lo que pasaba con su hermana, al llegar vio la puerta entreabierta y logro distinguir la voz de su madre y de su padre, parecía que estaban discutiendo algo.

Reina: creo que y es hora de que Anna sepa la verdad.

Rey: esa decisión le corresponde a Elsa.

Reina: creo que nos equivocamos al separarlas, mira como sufre Elsa, y Anna se la pasa sola todo el día.

Rey: recuerda que fue decisión que Elsa estuvo de acuerdo con nuestra decisión.

Reina: aun así creo que es mejor que Anna ya sepa la verdad.

Rey: habrá que convencer a Elsa de eso.

Anna no podía creer lo que había escuchado, en verdad Elsa tenía un secreto y por eso se había alejado de ella, ahora más que nunca tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando, recordó que su padre guardaba una llave maestra que podía abrir cualquier habitación del castillo, corrió rápidamente hacia la habitación de sus padre y busco la lleve desesperadamente, cuando la obtuvo salió a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de su hermana con la intención de aclarar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Anna se detuvo frente a la puerta de Elsa, esa puerta que por años había estado cerrada, pero ahora ella tenía la llave, la llave que le permitiría ver a su hermana y aclarar todo de una vez por todas, inserto la llave y sintió como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, giro la llave y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue lo las hermoso que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, rápidamente abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación.

Elsa: Anna, que haces aquí, como entraste?

Anna: con esto (mostrando la llave).

Elsa: no puedes está aquí rápido vete, vete, vete (repitió la rubia mientras se levantaba de su cama).

Anna: NO ELSA, NO ME HIRE HASTA QUE HABLEMOS! (sintiendo como la temperatura de la habitación bajaba)

Elsa: no hay nada de qué hablar, solo vete, si?

Anna: (poniéndose justamente frente a Elsa) no, sé que me estas ocultando un secreto y que por eso te has alejado de mí, así que quiero que en este mismo instante me digas que es lo que está pasando.

Elsa: no lo entenderías, así que por favor solo vete.

Anna: no Elsa, (tomando a Elsa de los hombros) no me trates como a una niña pequeña, vine aquí para saber la verdad y no me iré hasta que me la digas, vamos dilo, dilo, necesito saberlo.

Elsa no podía pensar claro, estar tan cerca de Anna no le permitía aclarar su mente, tanto años alejada de su amada y ahora tan cerca, su mente era un desastre, no sabía qué hacer, entonces solamente se dejó llevar, tomo las mejillas de Anna con sus manos y con un movimiento rápido le dio un beso en los labios a su amada, Elsa se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se llevó las manos a su boca y camino despacio hacia atrás mientras espera la reacción de rechazo de Anna.

Anna no se esperaba esto de su hermana, se quedó inmóvil mientras Elsa se alejaba lentamente de ella y sin pensarlo se acercó a su hermana y le dio un largo y amoroso beso.

Elsa no podía creerlo, Anna la estaba besando, pudo sentir como las manos de Anna pasabas por su nuca, Elsa paso sus manos por la espalda de su amada mientras continuaban con su largo beso, pudieron estar así por varios minutos pero una voz que provenía de la puerta las hizo separarse.

Rey: bueno esto no me lo esperaba, y tu querida?

Reina: yo tampoco, creo que tendremos que adelantar ese asunto.

Elsa: mamá, papá, puedo explicarlo, esto, es mi culpa, Anna…

Anna: no, es mi culpa, yo tome tu llave y entre aquí…

Rey: sshhhh!, solo síganme.

El rey las guiaba por los pasillos que casi nadie usaba, el castillo era muy grande ya que era casi una tradición que cada rey agregara una o varias habitaciones extras, logrando que el astillo tuviera muchos pasillos y logares que casi nadie usaba.

Anna: _"que paso, porque Elsa me beso, porque yo la bese, acaso será que ella me ama más que como una hermana, y tal vez yo… yo también"_

El rey abrió un par de enormes puertas dejando ver dentro un salón más grande que el que tenían para bailes y fiestas, pero este no estaba tan adornado y el piso parecía tener una gran cantidad de grietas, pero parecía que estas estaban hay apropósito.

Rey: Elsa creo que ya es hora de que le cuentes a Anna toda la verdad.

Elsa: pero… tú dijiste que era mejor ocultarlo…

Reina: es verdad, pero creemos que ya es hora de que Anna se entere de tu "Otro gran secreto".

Elsa: ok, Anna… mira la una de las razones por las que me aleje de ti fue porque de pequeñas, mientras jugábamos tuviste un accidente.

Anna: pero Elsa, solo fue un accidente, no era necesario que te culparas por tantos años.

Elsa: es que no fue un accidente normal, mira yo… yo tengo… tengo poderes mágicos.

Repentinamente Elsa movió sus manos haciendo que dentro de ese salón comenzaran a caer unos pocos copos de nieve.

Anna: esto es hermoso Elsa, no entiendo, porque estabas tan asustada de tus poderes, son bellísimos.

Elsa: mira el mecho que tienes, es porque te golpe con mis poderes, y quedaste inconsciente, yo me asusté mucho, no sabía qué hacer, perdón, perdón, yo… yo de verdad lo…

Antes de que Elsa se siguiera compadeciendo Anna le dio un fuerte abrazo haciendo que la joven rubia soltara todas esas lágrimas que no había dejado salir en tantos años recluida en su habitación.

Anna: Elsa fue un accidente, te perdono, ok, ya no te mortifiques más…

Rey: Elsa, Anna, perdónenos a nosotros también, no debimos haber permitido que ustedes se separaran, solamente las hicimos sufrir a ambas.

Reina: durante un tiempo habíamos pensado que podíamos mandar a Elsa a alguna parte para que aprendiera a controlar sus poderes y que después regresara…

Anna: NO, NO, Y NO, no dejare que me separa de Elsa nunca más, entendieron!

Elsa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, si hace unas horas sus padres le hubieran preguntado si estaba de acuerdo con irse para practicar sus poderes ella hubiera aceptado, pero con lo que acababa de pasar con Anna, ella ya no se quería separar de su amada pelirroja.

Elsa: (tomando la mano de la pelirroja) yo tampoco me quiero separar de Anna, nunca más!

Rey: y es por eso que acondicionamos este espacio, para que puedas practicar con tus poderes.

Elsa: de verdad, este salón enorme es para que yo practique?

Reina: así es querida, queríamos darte la sorpresa cuando cumplieras 18, pero después de ver lo que paso, creímos que sería mejor decírtelo ahora.

"lo que paso" al escuchar esas palabras Elsa y Anna recordaron los besos que se habían dado hace apenas unos minutos, ambas se sonrojaron pero en ningún momento se soltaron de la mano.

Rey: sobre ese asunto, alguna tiene algo que decir al respecto?

Elsa: yo… yo quiero a Anna, la quiero más que a una hermana, yo… yo… yo la AMO!

Elsa apretó sus manos y cerró los ojos por los nervios que tenía al estar diciendo esas palabras, repentinamente sintió como uno una mano tomaba su mejilla y unos labios besaban los suyos.

Anna: yo también te amo Elsa así que no te alejes de mí nunca más, entendiste!

Rey: conque así son las cosas.

Anna: así es y si tratan de separarnos nos escaparemos y huiremos a un lugar donde podamos ser felices.

Elsa: es verdad, ya no dejare que nada ni nadie me separa de mi Anna.

Reina: está bien, no se enojen, no las separaremos lo único que queremos es que sean felices y si estando juntas son felices, eso está bien para nosotros.

Rey: es verdad, bueno ahora tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con los horarios de ambas, para que no falten a sus clases con las institutrices, tengan tiempo libre para estar juntas y además que Elsa pase mínimo 2 horas diarias practicando sus poderes, vamos a mi despacho para ponernos de acuerdo.

Pasaron unas horas hablando sobre los horarios, después hablaron sobre salir los cuatro juntos por los alrededores de Arendelle, de la boda de su prima Rapunzel etc…

Durante la cena Elsa se armó de valor y les pidió a sus padres una cosa más.

Elsa: papá, mamá, quisiera regresar a la habitación que compartía con Anna.

Anna: si, si, si, porfis, porfis…

Rey: está bien, Kai, Gerda por favor que muevas las cosas de Elsa al cuarto de Anna.

Kai y Gerda: enseguida su majestad.

Terminaron la cena entre risas y bromas, después de pasar un tiempo los cuatro frente a la chimenea ya era hora de retirarse para dormir, ya en el cuarto de Anna que ahora también era el de Elsa.

Elsa: Anna, estas segura de esto?

Anna: claro que si, en el momento en que me besaste, todo se aclaró en mi mente, ahora ven, vamos a dormir juntas.

La joven rubia se metió a la cama junto con su hermana y después de un largo y amoroso beso ambas se quedaron dormidas en un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

**Bueno eso es todo**

**Si se quedaron con la duda de que pasara con el viaje a la boda de Rapunzel, dejen en los comentarios sus ideas y dudas, y tal vez realice una segunda parte de esta historia explicando todas sus dudas**


	2. serias?

**Bueno se suponía que sería un capitulo corto, pero me inspire y salió esto, espero que lo disfruten**

El barco se movía ferozmente a causa de la tormenta, Anna no quería separarse de Elsa ni de su madre, repentinamente un guardia interrumpe en el camarote de los reyes con malas noticias.

Guardia: majestad la tormenta es muy fuerte, el barco no durara mucho, perdone pero… pero nos hundiremos de un momento a otro.

Las jóvenes princesa no podía dar crédito a lo que estaban escuchando, era una muerte inminente, a la mitad del mar, cuando hacía apenas unos meses que por fin se habían no solo reconciliado también se habían declarado su amor.

Anna: (abrazando fuertemente a Elsa) no, no, no, no quiero perderte Elsa, no después de todo lo que sufrimos para estar juntas, yo…yo…yo…

La joven princesa rompió en llanto al sentirse pérdida.

Elsa: "no, no puedo perder a mi amada Anna, no después de todo lo que sufrimos para estar juntas, no dejare que nadie ni nada me separe de ella, así tenga que enfrentarme a los mismísimos dioses por nuestro amor, yo la salvare".

Y con estos últimos pensamientos Elsa salió corriendo del camarote en dirección a la cubierta del barco, Anna por su parte se armó de valor para seguirla, al salir vio algo completamente maravilloso.

Elsa estaba de pie a la mitad de la cubierta del barco con los brazos extendidos, el suelo de madera donde se encontraba estaba completamente congelado, las gotas de lluvia se congelaban cuando estaban a unos centímetros de ella, repentinamente Elsa levanto sus manos al cielo dejando salir un rayo de luz blanca de ellas, cuando este rayo golpeo las nubes estas repentinamente comenzaron a desaparecer, en pocos minutos el cielo se despejo completamente y el mar se calmó.

Anna: "lo logro, detuvo la tormenta, nos salvó"

Pero en el momento en que la pelirroja poso su mirada en la rubia observo como esta se desplomaba en la cubierta del barco.

Anna: Elsa, Elsa, estas bien? Contéstame! Por favor amor no me dejes, por favor!

Y estas fueron las últimas palabras que Elsa logro escuchar entes de perder la conciencia.

Tres días después en corona

Elsa abrió lentamente sus ojos, completamente desconcertada.

Rapunzel: tranquila prima, estas en corona, mi reino, para ser más precisas en mi cama.

Dijo una joven de pelo corto y castaño que se encontraba leyendo un libro frente a la cama en la que se encontraba Elsa.

Elsa: prima? Entonces tú eres.

Rapunzel: si soy Rapunzel tu prima, puedes decirme Punzy y tú eres Elsa la que tiene poderes de hielo y la pequeña pelirroja que no te ha soltado la mano en dos días es tu hermana Anna.

Elsa: que… Anna?

Dirigiendo su mirada a su derecha observo como una pequeña princesa pelirroja despeinada y con un poco de baba en su boca, estaba tomando fuertemente su mano como si estuviere evitando que le robaran su tesoro más importante.

Elsa mostro una pequeña sonrisa el ver tan tierna escena.

Elsa: espera dijiste dos días?

Punzy: así es, hace dos días que llegaron y desde entonces has estado dormida, temía que no pudieras asistir a mi boda.

Eugene: Amor tu madre te está buscando, ohh… veo que ya despertó, déjeme presentarme mi nombre es Eugene Fitzherbert, puede llamarme simplemente Eugene.

Elsa: mucho gusto yo soy Elsa, ha (agarrándose la cabeza)

Eugene: no se esfuerce princesa lo más importante es que este bien para que pueda asistir a la boda de su prima.

Punzy: eso es verdad, Eugene dile a mi madre que en seguida voy y busca a los padres de Elsa y Anna y diles que Elsa ya despertó.

Eugene: enseguida amor.

Elsa: amor?

Punzy: si, él es el hombre con el que me voy a casar.

Elsa: hay algo que no entiendo, como llegamos a corona?, recuerdo que estábamos en medio de una terrible tormenta y después nada, que paso?

Punzy: bueno creo que es mejor que Anna te cuente que es lo que paso, parece que ella logro ver todo lo que sucedió, bueno parece que me están buscando, nos vemos mas tarde.

Y con estas palabra Punzy dejo la habitación dejando a las dos jóvenes solas, Elsa tenia mil preguntas para Anna, pero al verla dormir tan plácidamente sosteniendo su mano, simplemente no pudo despertarla, se quedó mirándola por unos minutos.

Anna: (aun dormida) Elsa, no, no te vallas, no, no ELSA!

Y repentinamente Anna despertó con ese último grito.

Elsa: Anna, cálmate, aquí estoy, no me iré a nigu…

Elsa fue interrumpida por los labios de su amada pelirroja.

Anna: (separándose un poco de la rubia) Elsa, prométeme que nunca volverás a hacer algo tan peligroso con eso, prométemelo (dándole un grande y fuerte abrazo).

Elsa: espera, de que estas hablando?

Anna: que no lo recuerdas?

Elsa: no, lo último que recuerdo es que el guardia dijo que… que… bueno no recuerdo lo que dijo, pero recuerdo que entro al camarote.

Anna: bueno, él dijo que el barco estaba a punto de hundirse, y yo te abrase muy fuerte, tu… tu saliste corriendo a la cubierta, cuando llegue te vi lanzar una especie de rayo hacia el cielo y de repente toda la tormenta desapareció, pero tu… tu te desmayaste y yo me asuste, te tome en mis brazos y no.. no quería soltarte porque sentí que si te soltaba tu… tu no despertarías y… y… y yo… yo no…(soltando lagrimas)

En esta ocasión fue Elsa la que beso a Anna, un largo y tierno beso que no solo calmo las lágrimas de la pelirroja, también le ayudo a Elsa a recordar lo que había pasado.

Elsa: perdona por preocuparte, pero no podía dejar que nada le pasara a mi pequeña pecosa.

En ese momento los padres de las jóvenes princesas entraron en la habitación.

Reyna: Elsa! (corriendo a abrazarla) Elsa, como te sientes querida? te duele algo? tienes hambre?

Elsa: estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes.

Rey: nos preocupaste mucho (tocando el hombro de la reina), pero gracias, nos salvaste a todos.

Pasaron las siguientes horas en ese cuarto hablando del reino de corona y de cómo sería la fiesta, ya entrada la noche, Anna no se quería separar de su amada hermana.

Anna: pero mamá yo no quiero irme!

Reina: Anna!, Elsa debe de descansar, mañana es la boda de Punzy y será un día pesado para todos.

Elsa: yo tampoco quiero que Anna se valla, por favor deja que se quede aquí conmigo, me ayudaría a descansar, si, porfis!

Reina: bueno pero deben de prometerme que ya se irán a dormir.

Anna y Elsa: si te lo prometemos!

Elsa: vamos hay que dormir (mientras le mostraba su brazo para que se acurrucara)

Anna: no Elsa, esta vez serás tú la que se acurruque, necesita descansar.

Y así con su amada Elsa en su regazo Anna por fin pudo dormir tranquilamente.

**Durante la fiesta después de la boda**

Anna se encontraba en el balcón del castillo observando las hermosas linternas que estaban lanzando los habitantes del reino.

Punzy: son hermosas verdad.

Anna: si muy lindas, me alegra haber venido, felicidades prima (mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo).

Punzy: gracias prima, pero sé que te pasa algo, vamos dime.

Anna: bueno la verdad hay algo que quiero decirte, pero quisiera que lo mantuvieras en secreto por el momento.

Punzy: no me iras a decir que estas enamorada de tu hermana o si?

Anna: espera… que, como lo supiste?

Punzy: bueno tal vez sea porque cuando llegaron estabas completamente histérica, o tal vez sea porque no soltaste su mano por dos días completos o tal vez sea porque hablas dormida y decías cosas como "oh Elsa amor mío, por favor no me dejes sola, yo te amo tanto que no podría vivir sin ti" o cosas así.

Anna estaba completamente roja.

Punzy: olle, Elsa es tan transparente como el hielo que fabrica, estoy seguro que ella siente lo mismo por ti.

Anna: lo sé, de hecho ya… ya somos novias.

Punzy: valla eso de verdad me sorprende, entonces cual es el problema?

Anna: es que cuando te vi entrando a la iglesia, con tu vestido blanco, yo… yo… yo me imagina a mi y a Elsa frente al altar ambas de vestido blanco.

Punzy: bueno ambas se aman es normal que pienses que algún día podrían llegar a casarse.

Anna: pero, ambas somos mujeres y además hermanas, no… no… creo que las sociedad…

Punzy: al diablo con las personas que no las entiendan, mientras ustedes dos se amen que mas importa.

Anna: (con una pequeña lagrima en sus ojos) gracias prima (dándole un abrazo).

**Mientras tanto en una mesa (como una media hora antes)**

Elsa estaba sentada dándole vueltas de un lado del plato a otro a una pequeña fresa, sumida completamente en sus pensamientos.

Eugene: que es lo que pasa princesa Elsa, porque tan pensativa?

Elsa: vamos Eugene ya somos familia solo dime Elsa.

Eugene: bueno Elsa dime que te tiene tan pensativa?

Elsa: este, bueno, te contare algo pero tienes que mantenerlo en secreto, ok?

Eugene: no me digas, estas perdidamente enamorada de alguien.

Elsa: bueno si, pero es más complicado que eso.

Eugene: y esa persona es una mujer, verdad?

Elsa: si y eso no es lo que lo hace complicado.

Eugene: y esa mujer es Anna, tu hermana.

Elsa: que, como lo sabes?

Eugene: eres muy obvia Elsa, ves a Anna de la misma manera que yo veo a Punzy, además es obvio que ella también siente algo por ti, no te compliques demasiado las cosas, solo ve y dile que la amas, seguro que ella corresponderá tus sentimientos.

Elsa: jeje, de verdad somos tan obvias?

Eugene: transparentes como el cristal.

Elsa: a decir verdad, pues… (Sonrojándose un poco) que… ya somos novias.

Eugene: entonces cual es el problema?

Elsa: pues cuando los vi en el altar a ti y a Punzy, me imagine a mí y a Anna en la misma situación.

Eugene: bueno es normal que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida con la persona que más amas.

Elsa: bueno si pero, somos mujeres y además hermanas, no creo que las personas acepten eso.

Eugene: mira Elsa aprendí esto de la forma difícil, la vida es muy corta como para tratar de llenar las expectativas de los demás, si de verdad la amas solo díselo y que no te importe lo que la gente diga.

Elsa: aunque sea cierto, ambas somos princesas y se espera que nos casemos con algún príncipe.

Eugene: espera, crees que yo era un príncipe?

Elsa: pues sí, porque no lo eras?

Eugene: no, de echo soy un pobre huérfano que tuvo que hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir, es más hace alguno años me conocían como Flynn Rider un apuesto y habilidoso ladrón.

Elsa: y como conociste a mi prima?

Eugene: bueno veras (inserte aquí la película de Tangled) y entonces le pedí que se casara conmigo y acepto y bueno aquí estamos.

Elsa: yo… yo no tenía ni idea, yo…

Eugene: lo importante es que no te dejes llevar por apariencias ni prejuicios, si la amas solo díselo.

Elsa: ok lo hare.

Y con eso Elsa salió corriendo en busca de su amada pecosa, cuando la encontró, se estaba dando un abrazo con Punzy.

Anna: entonces lo are!

Elsa: hacer que?

Anna: Elsa!, yo… este.

Punzy: suerte!

Punzy se alejó dando saltos de alegría mientras esperaba que sus queridas primas dieran el siguiente paso.

Anna: este, yo… veras

Elsa: espera Anna antes tengo algo importante que preguntarte.

La joven princesa se acercó a su hermana y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

Elsa: Anna, tu… espera si hare esto lo hare bien.

Elsa se puso sobre una rodilla y con un pequeño ademan creo un anillo de hielo.

Elsa: Anna me harías la mujer más feliz de la tierra casándote conmigo?

Anna se llevó las manos a la boca, no lo podía creer, justamente lo que había estado soñando las últimas horas se estaba volviendo realidad, su Elsa, su amada rubia le estaba pidiendo que se casara con ella.

Anna: si, si, mil veces si, me casare contigo.

Anna se lanzó hacia Elsa dándole un beso que ella correspondido felizmente.

**Bueno aquí concluyo este capítulo, díganme si quieren un pequeño epilogo con la boda de estas dos.**


	3. boda

**Bueno porque licborrego, lin harlaown y peterhernandez lo pidieron aquí tenemos ahora si el ultimo capitulo de esta historia**

**Boda**

Elsa caminaba de un lado de la habitación al otro, claramente preocupada.

Punzy: te vez muy tensa primita –mientras se sentaba en la cama-

Eugene: es raro verte tan nerviosa –recargado en una pared-

Elsa: -sin dejar de ir de un lado de la habitación al otro- pues claro que estoy nerviosa, en tan solo unas horas me voy a casar con Anna –dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa-

Punzy: -con una pequeña sonrisa- dime que paso con esa Elsa tan segura que le pidió matrimonio a su amada en aquel balcón hace apenas unos años?

Elsa: oigan no me digan que ustedes no estaban nerviosos el día que se casaron!

Eugene: yo un poco.

Punzy: yo también, pero cuando lo vi en el altar con su elegante traje, pareciendo todo un príncipe de cuentos de hadas todos mis miedos e inseguridades se desvanecieron.

Eugene: y hablando de príncipes de cuentos de hadas, díganme porque Elsa esta vestida de varón y no de princesa?

Elsa: -mirándose en un espejo- para ser sincera así es como me imaginaba mi boda con Anna, solo espero que a ella le guste esta sorpresa.

Anna: estoy segura que le va a encantar.

Eugene: me alegra que al final pudieran casase, claro después de todo lo que pasaron yo en verdad dude que terminaran juntas.

Punzy: -molesta-Eugene!

Elsa: tranquila, ya todo ese es parte del pasado y solo sirvió para que Anna y yo nos uniéramos más.

Kai: -entrando a la habitación- princesa Elsa, ya es hora de que se dirija a la iglesia, recuerde que usted debe de llegar primero.

Elsa: por supuesto, ya vamos.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la iglesia, claro que Elsa seguía nerviosa, quien no lo estaría.

**Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se terminaba de arreglar Anna**

Anna: -gritándole a Kristoff- ya puede entrar

Mérida: y, que tal se ve?

Kristoff: -levantando sus pulgares- eres una novia muy hermosa.

Mérida: -dirigiéndose a Anna- oye porque sigues siendo amiga de este troll cuando te causo esos problemas con Elsa?

Anna: -sin dejar de verse en el espejo- no fue culpa de Kristoff, fue culpa de Hans.

Mérida: -rascándose la cabeza en señal de duda- y el príncipe presumido de las islas del sur que tiene que ver.

Kristoff: -tomando una actitud seria- veras ese principillo quería conquistar a Elsa para así quedarse con el reino y me veía a mi como una potencial amenaza porque era el mejor amigo de estas dos chicas, así que comenzó a decirle a Elsa que Anna y yo estábamos enamorados, pidiéndole que me desterrara o algo así, ya sabes los de las islas del sur son muy clasistas…

Mérida: espera que es eso de clasistas?

Anna: -girando rápidamente para estar de frente a Kristoff y Mérida- que discriminan por clase social.

Mérida: -llevándose un dedo a la barbilla- entonces el plan de Hans era manipular a Elsa para deshacerse de Kristoff y al mismo tiempo acercarse a ella.

Anna: si, pero con lo que no contaba era que eso solo provocaría los celos de mi hermana.

Kristoff: fue una suerte que tu prima estuviera aquí, de otra forma ya sería una estatua de hielo.

Anna: bueno dejemos de hablar de cosas que ya pasaron y que no vale la pena recordar, díganme ustedes saben cuál es la sorpresa que me tiene Elsa?

Kristoff: -levantando una ceja en señal de duda- de que sorpresa hablas?

Anna: -llevándose sus manos al pecho- bueno es que ella me dijo que tendría una sorpresa esperándome cuando llegara al altar!

Mérida: pues la verdad yo no he visto nada fuera de lo común en la iglesia.

Kristoff: y no parece que haya usado sus poderes para crear algo.

Anna: -acercándose a la ventana- estoy muy nerviosa, ya quiero… ya quiero casarme con ella –mirando la iglesia que se veía desde la ventana-

Gerda: -entrando a la habitación- Princesa ya es hora que se dirija a la iglesia, la ceremonia ya va a comenzar.

Anna: -dando un gran suspiro- claro, ya vamos

**En la iglesia**

Todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre la princesa Elsa, pues esta boda era la más… inusual que se había llevado a cabo en mucho tiempo en Arendelle, aunque el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo era relativamente común, el que este matrimonio fuera de la realeza lo hacía un más exótico e interesante para las personas comunes y que estas dos fueran hermanas y princesas despertaría la curiosidad de cualquiera, pero la forma que se hiso pública su "relación" tal vez no fue la más adecuada, para aquellos que no saben, esto sucedió durante la celebración de los 21 años de la princesa mayor "Elsa", a la mitad de la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en el gran salón, Elsa llamo la atención de todos los presentes para darles a conocer una noticia y dejando a todos boquiabiertos por el siguiente discurso:

"sé que muchos de ustedes solamente vinieron por la relaciones comerciales que tienen con el reino, mientras que otros vieron la oportunidad de tratar de emparejar a sus hijos mayores con mi hermana o con migo, mientras que unos fueron muy discretos con sus insinuaciones otros en verdad fueron demasiado descarados, déjenme informarles que esas ilusiones serán imposibles ya que mi corazón solamente le pertenece a una persona, así es, solamente una persona es la dueña de mi amor y con eso en mente quiero hacerle a esa persona una pregunta que le hice hace unos años –la princesa Elsa comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia la princesa Anna- Anna, lamento todo lo que paso entre nosotras en estos últimos días, mis celos me segaron y no pensaba claramente, lamento mucho haberte echo sufrir… -tomando las manos de Anna- y contestando a la última pregunta que me hiciste siempre te amare sin importar que pase, ahora solo tengo que hacerte de nuevo una última pregunta –hincándose en una rodilla- te casarías con migo?"

Y así fue, como se supo públicamente la relación que tenían las princesas de Arendelle, claro que muchos de los "aristócratas" más conservadores se vieron molestos por la falta de "moral" de las princesas, muchas frases como "pero son mujeres" o "en verdad, siendo hermanas?" se dejaron escuchar justo después de las palabras de la princesa Elsa, supongo que para todos está claro cuál fue la respuesta de la princesa Anna, pero las sorpresas no pararon solamente hay y para la princesa Anna la sorpresa que se llevó al entrar a la iglesia fue la más grande que se había llevado en la historia.

Rey: -tocando el hombro de Anna- nerviosa?

Anna: si, un poco… papá dime, tu sabes cuál es la sorpresa que me tiene Elsa?

Rey: sí.

Anna: pues dime, cual es la sorpresa!

Rey: -con una pequeña sonrisa- si te la digo no sería sorpresa, verdad?

Anna: -haciendo un pequeño berrinche- pero.. yo… tu… ella…

Rey: te puedo asegurar que te va a gustar –abriendo la puerta para entrar al altar-

Y repentinamente Anna que deslumbrada por la cantidad de luz que había en la iglesia, era claro para ella que Elsa había usado su magia para adornar todo el salón y hacerlo tan brillante, pero su mayor sorpresa fue cuando vio a Elsa, Anna esperaba que ambas estuvieran llevando un vestido blanco, tal vez Elsa con unos ligeros toques de azul pero en su lugar Elsa llevaba un traje de hombres, botas negras de cuero, pantalón azul oscuro, camisa blanca y saco azul claro con claros adornos de copos de nieve, y una trenza que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, se veía tan hermosa, tan deslumbrante que Anna dejo de ver a las demás personas, para ella solamente existían en ese momento su amada Elsa y ella.

Se podría decir que la ceremonia transcurrió de manera normal, Anna un poco distraída por la belleza de Elsa y está un poco avergonzada porque Anna no dejaba de verla y la ceremonia termino con el beso de las recién casadas.

Durante la fiesta Anna estaba tomando un poco de aire en uno de los balcones del castillo.

Elsa: -acercándose a Anna- porque tan seria mi amor?

Anna: -girándose para ver a Elsa- es que, estoy tan feliz que creo que esto es un sueño.

Elsa: -tomando a Anna de la cintura- pues no lo es, es muy real y aquí estamos.

Anna: -poniendo sus brazos sobre el cuello de Elsa- te amo mi hermosa rubia platinada!

Elsa: y yo a ti mi preciosa pelirroja – dándose un lindo, tierno y largo beso-

Fin

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta historia que en primera instancia iba a ser un One-Shot pero pues término siendo de tres caps**

**Solamente para informales que he estado teniendo problemas con mi internet así como con mi lap por lo que no estoy seguro de cuando podre subir las actualizaciones de ****recuerdos**** y ****una reina de hielo y una princesa de fuego**

**Solamente me queda decirle GRACIAS por tomarse le tiempo de leer mi historia y por lo reviews **


End file.
